Notes from your Secret Admirer
by MissyEvil
Summary: Emma Swan has a crush on popular high school girl Regina Mills. She has secretly been placing post-it notes inside Regina's locker. The brunette pretends to throw them away but she can't hide that little blush every time. She has no idea who it is but how wonderfull would it be if it was the blonde girl with the beautiful curls she just can't keep her eyes away from. AU.


**hey guys! I have a one shot for y'all!**

**It's AU, which I haven't done before but I really wanted some teen Emma and Regina action :) **

**Anyways, half of this story is written while I was kinda drunk so I apologize for it in advance.**

**Disclaimer: If I would own this show I wouldn't be writing fanfiction because it would have happened on the goddamn show already.**

* * *

Regina opened her locker, not surprised to see another yellow note sticking to the back of her locker door.

"If only you realized."

She rolled her eyes crumbled it into a little ball and pretended to throw it away. None of her friends needed to know that she secretly kept all of them neatly in her bedside drawer. She may have no idea who these notes kept coming from but she was intrigued.

Someone tapped her shoulder and she turned around, afraid she had been caught blushing

"You still have no idea who they're coming from?" Her best friend Katherine asked and Regina shook her head.

"No."

"Do you think it's someone you know? Maybe that guy from history, he keeps staring at you all the time.." She said with a teasing raise of her eyebrows.

"Come on Kate, we both know he can barely spell one sentence without at least ten grammar mistakes."

Katherine chuckled. "That's true. Well than I guess our mission continues."

Regina raised a finger as she shut her locker close and started walking towards her next class: English. "Correction, your mission. I have no interested in needing to know who's stalking me with these notes." She said as she held up the ball.

Katherine looked from the ball to Regina's face and smiled. "I thought you threw that away."

Regina's face was as red as a crab in about a second, she quickly turned away from her friend and walked away.  
"Let's just get to class."

She could still hear her friend laughing as she walked inside the class.

* * *

Emma swan scanned the walls for any people. It was late and most kids had already gone home so she was lucky to see that it was empty. She ran over to the locker of one of the most popular girls of school.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, I mean she keeps throwing them away I don't think she's very impressed Em."

Emma turned around and shot her friend a glare. "Then why do I never find them in the bins Ruby? She's totally faking it."

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, let's just get this over with."

Emma chuckled and beamed proudly when she managed to break into Regina's locker again. She quickly placed the note inside and got away as fast as she could.

"Emma, do you think she has any idea that you are sending them?" David asked later that night.

Emma shrugged.

"Well I think it's very romantic of her." Mary Margaret, her best friend, said.

The blonde girl laughed. "You think everything is romantic. You saw two birds sitting next to each other day and you literally squealed."

David laughed out loud. "Why am I not surprised."

Mary Margaret looked fake offended. "You should have been there."

David quickly pulled his girlfriend into a hug. "I'm sure it was adorable sweetheart."

Emma pulled a face. "Guys gross."

"Says the romantic stalker."

"Hey the romantic part is all you, I can't come up with those lines!"

All three friends laughed.

* * *

The next morning Emma was up early. She had both math and English with Regina today so she was extremely excited to go to school.

She walked outside of her bedroom to see that all the other kids in the foster home were already awake too, which was new. She quickly took place at the kitchen table and started eating what was left for her. Miss Dunkan was a good cook but she still had problems with cooking for so many and all kids new that if you weren't on time there was nothing left. Luckily for Emma there was enough to get her started. Miss Dunkan wasn't bad, not like some of the other foster homes she had been placed it. Not many likes to keep a rebel 16 year old girl but Miss Dunkan had found some way to deal with the blonde, which meant set some ground rules and leave her alone as much as possible which was fine for Emma. Sure she would get lonely from time to time but she had her friends for that.

"I'm gonna head to school." She said still chewing on her food.

"Already?!" One of the other girls, Gretel, said.

"Class start in twenty minutes." Emma said as if questioning why Gretel wasn't on her way already.

The girl just shrugged.

* * *

The blonde was relieved she was in time to meet up with Mary Margaret and Ruby before going to watch from a distance to see what Regina do this time.

They watched the brunette go through the same thing as always except this time Emma noticed something different. Regina was blushing.

"Tell me I didn't pretend that." She said to her two wide-eyed friends.

"Hell no. I saw it too!" Ruby said smiling at Emma.

Emma jumped from her corner as soon as Regina walked away, missing the moment when Regina pulled the ball out again.

"Oh my god." MM said causing both woman to be looking at her instantly she wasn't the girl to say things like that.

"What?" Emma asked her eyes shifting between her friend and Regina who was disappearing into the classroom.

"You were right!" MM was practically jumping.

"WHAT?!" Both woman now asked at the same time.

"She kept the note! She pretended to throw it away but then pulled it out again and her whole face got so red!"

Emma's shit eating grin was one that wasn't even off her face yet when she entered the classroom.

She took her usual seat next to Neal but not before staring at Regina who was talking to the person sitting next to her - maleficent. Better known as queen Bitch.

"What's up with you?" Neal asked his eyes shining when the beautiful blonde took her usual seat next to him.

"Nothing just.. This is a good day."

Neal's smile grew instantly, thinking his secret crush was happy because she got to see her. Emma had no idea though.

"That's good."

The teacher came into the room which meant books opened but Emma's head immediately whipped around to the back row. She hadn't told MM, Ruby or David about this but the note on the locker wasn't the only one she'd left last night.

Regina opened her book and Emma felt her stomach flutter when Regina smiled and bit her lip.

* * *

Regina Mills took her usual seat next to maleficent who she didn't really like but there really hadn't been much choice. When you're popular you can't just choose where you want to sit. People expect things from you. She felt eyes on her and her head shot up.

Her eyes scanned the class room and landed on the Blonde on the front row and her stupid sort of boyfriend or whatever. Her heart sunk a little when she saw that it hadn't been the girls eyes on her since she seemed to be in some kind of deep conversation with Mr. Cassidy. It was silly to hope though and she had no idea why her heart fluttered at the thought. She shook it off and right at that point her teacher entered, winking at her only like usual. She rolled her eyes and opened her book. Why did he have to keep doing that.

When she opened her book, she noticed something between the pages. Another yellow note. Glancing quickly to her friend next to her to see if she was paying attention to her, Regina retrieved the note and read it, unaware of the eyes on her once more.

"Stop rolling your eyes at him."

She frowned but then noticed there was something on the back too. "And stop frowning. I simply wouldn't want you to loose something so beautiful. I wish you would look into mine sometime."

Her smile grew so wide it almost hurt and her heart started beating faster. Whoever this was, Regina had to find out. She now knew this person had to be in her class and had to be paying enough attention to her to notice that she always rolled her eyes.

Unfortunately the only person that was close enough and could be a potential suspect was Sydney and she really didn't want it to be him.

The teacher told them to flip the page and when she did she noticed another one.

"I'm not Sydney don't worry."

Another smile and a relieved feeling. Okay not Sydney. That was good.

The rest of the class went by without much trouble and Regina found Katherine on the hallway and showed her the notes.

"Gina, that's adorable! You should definitely meet him!"

Him. The corners of her lips twitched downwards.

"Yes, probably but how. I have no idea who this is."

Katherine seemed to think about it for a while. Then her mouth dropped open and she grabbed her shoulders.

Leave a note in your locker, when he breaks in your locker he'll find it.

Regina seemed to think about it and then nodded slowly. "Okay so what do I say?"

"Uhh.. What about inviting him to your party and tell him to wear something red. If he'a creepy there will be enough people to save you."

Regina smiled. "Yes, I guess we could do that."

* * *

"You sure about this?" MM asked as she looked at her friend through the mirror.

"No, but I gotta get it over with. Not knowing is kinda worse than being rejected I guess."

Ruby nodded. "She has a point."

Emma flattened out her dress once more. Her hands were shaking though.

"Don't worry Em, you look great." David said suddenly, surprising everyone by his sudden appearance.

"Thanks David. And thanks for the dress Ruby."

Ruby waved it off and stood behind her friend to fix her hair up. She pulled it into a loose bun on her head, letting soft curls fall loose beside her face. Emma watched amazed.

"Do you even know any other people at the party?"

Emma sighed. "Think Neal is gonna be there. So at least I'll have someone to talk to if Regina doesn't want me."

* * *

Later that evening Regina was enjoying her party happily. She tried not to think of it too much but could not stop herself from constantly looking for someone wearing Red. So far she hadn't spotted anyone and it was already getting a bit later. What if her crush had chickened out?

Her eyes scanned the room once more quickly but fell on someone extremely gorgeous. Blonde curls and a deep red dress Regina could not _not_ notice her.

"Wow." She breathed, lucky that her friends hadn't heard it. A red dress. But it couldn't right? There was no way she had gotten this lucky. No way. But then again there was no other person in the room wearing red. She drank her wine quickly and took a deep breath. This was her opportunity to find out.

Right as she was about to reach the blonde, was simply staring at her now, someone stepped between them. Neal.

Her heart clenched tightly as she watched him swoop Emma into his arms and hug her. She turned around immediately and rushed outside, not hearing the other woman scream her name.

* * *

Emma Swan was so freaking nervous. She was the only one wearing red and she had no idea if she was happy about it or even more scared because now it was sure that she was the one sending the notes. After a while Regina finally noticed her and Emma watched her drink all of her wine at once. Was that a good sign? Emma had no idea.

Regina walked closer and their eyes stayed on each other. Just when Emma was about to smile at her, Neal stumbled in between them and pulled her in for a hug. Great, just what she need, this guy again.

She was squeezed tightly and when she focused her eyes again on where Regina had been standing she noticed that the woman was gone. She roughly pushed Neal away and walked towards the door where Regina had disappeared from.

"Regina!" She screamed but the brunette couldn't hear her anymore.

Regina dropped herself down on one of the chairs outside of her own porch. She felt so betrayed though she knew she had no right. Thinking it could have been Emma was so stupid of her. She knew the woman had a boyfriend, so she was straight and why would she have any interest in her, they were so different.

Emma was everything she wasn't.

Just as she was about to drown in her own sad feelings the door was pushed open again and no other than Miss Swan herself stepped outside.

"Regina." She panted. She wanted to say something more but stopped abruptly when she noticed the tears on the brunette's cheeks, clearly getting the wrong message.

"God I am so sorry." She said but Regina waved it off.

"No, you have nothing to apologize for."

"I shouldn't have done that."

"You can make your own choices, I have nothing to do with that Miss Swan." Regina said, glaring at her and forcing her heart not to freak out only constantly, why did this woman have to be so good looking in a red dress.

"Yeah but clearly it upset you and that was never my intention. I just wanted.. god I don't know."

"I'm not upset. If you and Neal want to make out then go ahead. I don't even really know you."

Emma's eyebrows raised up high. "Are we talking about the same thing?"

Regina's eyes narrowed. "Yes. Now you should go inside, I'm actually waiting for someone."

This time Emma laughed. "Oh you are so not getting this."

The brunette wasn't pleased at all by Emma's behavior and turned around, it was childish and she knew it but she didn't care. "Please just leave me alone."

Emma stepped forward instead and placed a hand on Regina's back, rubbing hard. "I'm sorry. I'll be upstairs if you need me, just gonna.. check on.. someone.." She rushed back inside the house quickly.

Regina didn't really know what had just happened only that it was all a bit too much. She turned around again and leaned back into her house. The movement caused something to fall on the ground. A piece of yellow paper. She picked it up and held it in front of her eyes.

"I like you. Like.. a lot. Here, now you know. Now i't's your problem. Emma.

* * *

Regina's eyes widened and she didn't know how fast she got back into the house and up the stairs but she knew it couldn't have taken more than ten seconds. She rushed into her mother's office first and grabbed a piece of the same yellow paper as Emma's and wrote something down.

She panted loudly as she entered her own bedroom and saw the girl sitting on her bed, looking pretty upset herself.

Emma looked up at the sound and managed a smile. Regina was silent as she walked over towards Emma and sat down, directly next to her.

"I had no idea."

"That I liked you?" Emma asked.

Regina nodded. "Yes."

They were both silent for a while and sat awkwardly. There was so much tension between them and this was exactly one of the first conversations ever between them.

"So… what do you feel?" the blonde finally said, breaking the tension.

Regina was silent for another full minute, making Emma even more nervous before she finally reached over and held the blonde's hand in her own. She could hear Emma let out a shaky breath.

"I was afraid to even hope that it would be you."

The blonde's eyes narrowed. "You mean.. you wanted it to be me?"

Regina nodded and smiled. "I mean we don't really know each other and we never talk but I just knew, right from the beginning and it would never go away. I learned not to stare at you so much or think about you so much but it was always there."

Emma's smile could have lit up the entire world. "You should have told me!"

Regina's smile faded. "I was scared."

Emma understood and reached out to touch her face sweetly. "I know, and I understand."

Suddenly Emma dropped herself backwards onto the bed and laughed. "What's so funny?" Regina asked, still quite shaky herself.

"Nothing. I'm just realizing… how weird this all is. That this is happening. My friends are not gonna believe it."

Regina laughed too now as she lowered herself too, so that she was hovering over Emma. Her thump reached out to stroke the blonde's cheek.

"Do you think you want to go out with me sometime, get to know each other a bit better?" Emma asked.

"I'd love to. But.."

"What?"

"Would it be okay if I got one kiss already?" she asked shyly and Emma beamed once more. She hooked her arm around Regina's neck and brought the girl down until their lips met. Fireworks exploded as their lips slowly moved over each other.

As they pulled away finally they looked into each other's eyes. Regina's hand found its way to Emma's stomach and pressed a note there quickly without the blonde noticing it.

"I better go.. check downstairs but will you come and dance with me in a minute?"

"Will your friends be okay with that?" Emma asked tentatively.

"I don't care what they think." Regina said before she left the room.

Emma sat up, trying to pull herself together. When she sat upright she noticed the note falling down in her lap and she picked it up, smiling when she read it.

"I like you too. A lot."

* * *

**reviews are like pie, I can't get enough. **


End file.
